Chased away
by FSDomino
Summary: Naruto is chased out of the leaf village at age 6. He is taken under his wing by a missing-nin. Together, they join a new village, and enter the Leaf Village Chunnin exams. (Naru/Hina) (Stronger Naruto, with proper progression) Rated M for gore and language. (Note, cover image represents Naruto from first chapter, not whole story)


**This is a story based off a Naruto Challenge that I read on a bio of the author ShadowStar91, as I said, based off of. So I will be altering the rules a little. I will be using mostly English dub versions of the show. But I will be using Honorifics, and some basic Japanese like 'Hai' I will also be using the names for the tailed beasts, such as 'Ichibi' and 'Kyuubi.' So, Without further ado, the story.**

* * *

Naruto was running, faster than he had ever run before. He was the most scared he had ever been in his life. He had just been chased out of the village he had lived in for all 6 years of his life, and it had all transpired that morning.

_Flashback (Morning)_

_Today was the day of Naruto's birthday, a day were most kids were to be happy. A day meant to be celebrated, but not for one Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the day were his apartment was robbed, every year, the day where he was beaten by mobs. The day where instead of celebrate, he would cry himself to sleep, every year._

_Today, Naruto had found an exceptional place to hide, on top of the Hokage mountain, on the fourths head. He was watching the Kyuubi festival down below. While really a festival celebrating the fourth Hokage's sacrifice, it was often called the Kyuubi festival, because of the annual hunt of the 'Kyuubi boy'_

_Naruto had thought that no one would find him, but how wrong he was. In fact, there was always a small civilian patrol hiding behind one of the rocks. Naruto sat there, crying. Little did he know of the three men, watching him, waiting for the opportunity to spring an attack onto him. SO while he sat there crying, they sat there plotting. Plotting to kill the Kyuubi boy._

_"This year he's dead, right Michio?" a short man with a deep voice asked._

_"You know it, Yuki" the man responded with a high voice._

_"I just hope he doesn't get away this time" The third man, with a similar voice to the first, but was tall and skinny._

_"We all hope that, Rento" responded Yuki._

_The three men just sat there conversing, waiting for the 'hunt' to officially start. That's when the horn sounded. This officially meant the start of the festival. But for most citizens, it meant the start of the Kyuubi hunt._

_"Get Him!" Naruto heard the shout of the three hiding men._

_Naruto started running. This has been an annual event for the past four years. As he was running, it would seem that more and more villagers were adding on to the chase, and as a matter of fact, there were._

_Naruto kept running with all his speed. Then it happened, he turned around to check the villagers and saw a bottle hit his face. He collapsed. When that happened, all of the villagers got around him, and started beating him to death. kicking and throwing items at him._

_This went on for 2 minutes, until Naruto was inches away from death. Then suddenly, the villagers soon felt a huge amount of killing intent. Some villagers fainted, others soiled themselves. This bought enough time for Naruto to get up. He had new found energy, and adrenaline kept him going._

_he got about a minute head start, and this was enough to make it through the gate and into the forest. But the villagers didn't let up, they kept chasing. They kept chasing for 2 hours, until Naruto was out of the jurisdiction of the Leaf Village. They only stopped chasing because it was illegal for villagers to leaf the leaf village's jurisdiction._

_End Flashback_

Though the villagers stopped chasing him an hour ago, he was still running, in fear that some of the villagers still remained. All the while, he was crying. He didn't understand, why did they hate him. He didn't do anything to them. But with all that has happened to him. He had made a decision. He was never going back. if they didn't want him there. He wouldn't be there.

He made the decision, but what was he gonna do? Roam the land of fire and hopefully find a home. That seemed like the most logical conclusion, but he was only six. How was he supposed to build a home? he could possibly live off of the land, but how was he supposed to know what was dangerous to eat or not?

He assumed that he could just play it by ear. So he stopped running and decided to look around. He found cave and figured that it would be the best place to sleep tonight and he would figure out what to do in the morning.

Next morning

Naruto awoke in a very strange surrounding. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. Then it hit him 'Oh yeah, I ran away from that village. It's gonna be weird living in a forest for the rest of my life. But i'll have to deal with it if I don't want to go back and get killed.' He continued thinking. 'But I wonder how Grampa Hokage is doing, he was the only one who was ever nice to me' Naruto was trapped in his thoughts.

_In the Leaf_

"I want all civilians reported in the mob last night here now!" The Hokage shouted.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The cat masked Anbu replied, leaving through the window.

About five minutes later, there were five men in his office. All sporting nervous looks.

"Y-yes Hokage-Sama?" The first one asked sweating profusely. "I-is there anything that w-we can do for you?" He continued.

"I want to know what you five had to do with the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki." The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, demanded.

"W-well Hokage-Sama, I don't feel comfortable telling y-you" The man responded awkwardly.

"I wasn't asking" The Hokage simply replied

"W-well of you insist Hokage-Sama. W-we simply drove the demon boy from the v-village. H-he didn't deserve to be h-here, he would simply k-kill us all later" The man paused at the killing intent he was feeling from the Hokage, but resumed when it subsided "Y-you see, the boy h-has no one that like's him, therefore, he would probably would I have killed u-us, out of loneliness. O-our only regret is that we didn't kill him first." The other men nodded in agreement.

The Hokage flashed with killing intent before saying "Well, maybe if you gave the boy a chance, he wouldn't have been so lonely and 'kill everybody,' so as a punishment. You will be sent to Ibiki. Then. you will be sent to thirty five years in prison. Be glad you're not being executed. ANBU, escort them to Ibiki. Then gather all remaining ANBU, and search for Naruto Uzumaki. Bring him back unharmed. Got it?" The Hokage asked.

"Got it Hokage-Sama" The ANBU answered. He then gathered the men and and left.

"Come home Naruto." The Hokage sadly said to himself.

_With Naruto_

'Or that Hyuuga girl that tried to play with me once'

_Flashback (6 months ago)_

_Naruto sat alone on his swing, where he always sat. Watching all the other kids playing together. But ignoring him. It always brought tears to his eyes. He would never admit, but he was so lonely. He would always sit there. Wishing for someone to come play with him. Or even talk to him. It never happened of course. But it was always a nice dream._

_So thats why when he saw a white eyed lavender haired girl coming towards him, he was surprised to say the least. Maybe it was some sort of mistake. Maybe she was planning on walking by him. But no, she was looking directly at him._

_She kept walking until she was just a few inches in front of him. She was looking right at him. Trying to find the right words to say to him. Then, she opened her mouth to say some. But the words never came out. So Naruto said something first._

_"Ummm, hi, w-why are you here. Every other kid ignores me. Why aren't you ignoring me?" He asked._

_"W-well, you sat here looking so lonely. I just wanted to know if you would play with me?" She asked. She had never had any friends either. She figured that he was lonely too, so they could play together._

_Naruto looked at her like she had grown an extra head. 'Is she really asking me to play?'' Naruto just responded by nodding furiously. So they played. "By the way. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you?" He asked_

_"Hinata Hyuuga." She responded. They played until Hinata's bodyguard told her it was time to go home. Naruto never saw her again after that day. He figured that her mother or father didn't want her to play with him anymore. Because the bodyguard didn't seem to mind._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was upset over the fact that they never saw each other again. But that didn't matter now. Because he wasn't apart of that village anymore. He assumed that there would be some attempt to find him, and with his luck probably kill him.

Naruto was so lost in his thought, that he didn't even notice that he started to walk. At least, up until he walked into a wall.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted.

"**Hey kit, watch where you're going**" Naruto heard a strange voice say.

"Who's there?" Naruto jumped, ready to run.

"**Relax kit, even if I wanted to harm you. I couldn't**" The voice simply stated.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I am the demon that lurks inside of you. The greatest of all the tailed bailed beasts. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox demon. But you, you can call me Kurama**." Kurama replied with pride.

"Okay, Kurama, are you really inside of me?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, kit. I was sealed inside of you by the Fourth Hokage. He's the reason that village hates you. They all think you're me. So they try and kill you, or rather, kill me**." Kurama replied.

"So the Fourth Hokage is the reason I was chased away. The reason everyone hates me?" Naruto started with teary eyes. "He's the reason that I have no friends." By now Naruto was leaking with killing intent " I hate him!" Naruto shouted. "I hate him" He repeated. "I hate him." Now full out crying.

"**Kit, relax. If you don't wanna go back. I recommend calming down**." Kurama stated.

_Meanwhile, in the surrounding area._

"What the hell was that?" a blond man with hair covering half of his face asked. "I haven't felt KI (Killing Intent) like that in years." The man finished. "I'm not sure if I should stay here. Or , go find it. It could end up really bad. " The man spoke again to himself.

"I guess I'll just wait a few days, and then go and check it out. See if there is any trace of it" The man said.

Back with Naruto

"What the?" Naruto asked standing up.

"**I figured that you didn't want to be caught. I would have to knock you out. You've been out for almost a week**." Kurama stated.

Suddenly, they both paused. They both felt a large chakra system approach them. It was about to enter the cave. Naruto then did the unthinkable, he called out to it.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Naruto asked. Naruto was concerned when there was no response. He was about to run. Until a blond man showed himself.

"Oi, kid, what are you doing inside of this cave all alone?" The man asked.

"I was chased o-out of my village" Naruto stuttered out.

"Heh, I guess that makes us both missing-nin" the man joked. "Anyway, my name is Deidara. What's yours?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto simply stated.

"Well, Ok Naruto. I got a preposition for you." Deidara started. "I felt that KI you were realising a week ago, and I had to kill a shit load of ANBU to get to you. Listen kid, I think that you have a lot of potential, and I think that I can bring that out of you. Let me take you under my wing, teach you. So what do you say Naruto? You in?" Deidara explained with a grin on his face.

Naruto took this moment to take a quick look at Deidara. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with black ninja pants and black Shinobi sandals. He also had a grey pouch at his side. But his most notable features were the mouths on each of his hands.

Naruto himself was nothing much. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and blue ninja pants with black shinobi sandals.

"Sure Deidara-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, Sensei, I like the sound of that. Well alright Naruto, get up and moving. We're gonna have to get out of here before the Anbu send reinforcements!" Deidara shouted. Naruto hoped to his feet.

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Wait sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?" Deidara asked

"Well, I think that you should know that I have a demon sealed inside of me. The Kyuubi"  
"Yeah, I kinda figured. No kid could release the much KI."Deidara simply stated.

"By the way Naruto." Deidara said

"Yes sensei?" Naruto asked

"We're gonna half to something about those cloths" Deidara laughed.

With that, Naruto and his new sensei.

* * *

**And with that, I have completed the first chapter. Some quick notes about this chapter. I realize that Deidara is actually only Four years older than Naruto. But this is an AU. so in this version he is 20. Also, the next chapter will be a 2 year time skip. So Naruto will be eight. The age that you enter the academy at (Hint Hint) Anyways. Until next time.**


End file.
